When You're Gone
by morganite1
Summary: Yay for songfics ] The song is When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, and this oneshot describes how Edward felt when he found out about Bella's death. God I love this character


**Author's Note!**

**Heh, I don't think this was one of my best. It feels like something's missing in it ;. But yeah, I just wrote this in one session (I don't usually manage that.) so maybe that's why… It's just a change of habit I guess .**

**Ah well. Enjoy ;D**

I gently opened the piano lid, and began to play a tune. A simple, yet delicate tune, as fragile as her. I can't even bear to think her name anymore, let alone speak it.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side

I thought that she would heal, what with me and my family gone, but her wounds had only stayed fresh, as fresh as my own. Our hearts couldn't take it.

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

She killed herself… It must be a mistake! That isn't the girl that he left in Forks. Furiously I jabbed a phone number into my mobile and pressed it into my ear as the tone rang out.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK_

'..Swan Residence.' A deep, husky voice answered.

'This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen,' I answered, imitating my 'father's voice. 'May I please speak to Charlie?'

I could almost hear the man's muscles tense down the line. 'He's not here.' The voice sounded angry.

'Well, where is he then?' I demanded, losing patience.

A pause.

'He's at the funeral.'

The line went dead.

I Miss You… 

'She… she can't be…' I whispered.

But the voice said that Charlie was at a funeral. She _must_ be dead.

And I will meet her. I don't care if I belong in hell, I shall find a way to heaven, just to see her beautiful face one last time. To hold her in my arms just one last time. I grabbed my jacket and raced out of the door. I didn't use a car, instead I ran to the nearest airport. I know what I must do.

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do 

The Volturi will give me a simple death. A painless one, maybe. And even if it is painful, I know that she will be waiting on the other side, and that shall numb the pain.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

'One ticket to Italy.' I muttered to the nearest check-in spot. The lady looked dazed slightly, and handed me a ticket without a word. I slided a $50 bill across the table, and told her to keep the change. What did money matter anymore?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you 

Oh God, why did she do this? Why wasn't she happy? It's all my fault, isn't it? Well, I'm going to show her how sorry I am. There is no life on this Earth if she isn't in it. I will travel onto the next, and damn them all if I end up in hell. I'll find a way.

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

I smiled bitterly at the happy memories that we shared together. The beautiful field of flowers… The stolen hours that we had through the night. The scent of her skin, I can still remember it, her sweet-smelling blood… It was enough to fool me into thinking that she was still alive. But she wasn't. And even if I shall never be able to smell that scent, I need to see her, kiss her fiercely until we are dropped into the fiery hells together. As long as I have her, I don't care what happens.

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah 

I walked briskly into the men's bathroom, and swiftly closed a cubicle in case anybody entered the currently empty room. I stared up at the ceiling. A single tear trickled down my cheek… And then I felt it. I felt pent-up rage surge through my empty veins, and I roared with fury and angst. I punched through the cubicle wall, leaving a huge jagged hole. That hole was probably what my non-beating heart looked like. Empty. Useless, like my body existing on this humane planet, where our kind doesn't belong. Where I don't belong.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK

I slid down the wall then, sobbing violently. Why did this have to happen? This sadness that I have brought down upon my family, upon her…

'Bella…' I whispered, tears sliding down my white face without pausing. 

I miss you.

'I'm so sorry… I love you.'_  
_


End file.
